Unavoidable Fate of the Black Cape
by trixipixie
Summary: Spoilers!Different take on current manga story line- Ichigo has found out Isshin is a shinigami and is not to happy having been lied to all his life. He has distanced himself from the Gotei 13 and ALL shinigamirated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON
1. Chapter 1 slice of life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON **

Different take on current manga story line- Ichigo has found out Isshin is a shinigami and is not to happy having been lied to all his life. He has distanced himself from the Gotei 13 and ALL shinigami.

* * *

**UNAVOIDABLE Fate of the Black Cape**

**chapter 1 - ****slice of life**

Ichigo woke up with a pounding headache like he had every other morning over the last year and a half. He made sure to move slowly, seeing the pink drapes.

_That's right_. He thought. He had slept over at Orihime's again. Spending time with her was a great distraction. He hated feeling that way. She wasn't just a distraction he really cared for her. After the whole thing went down she was the only one he could stand to look at lately, but it had been a long time since being with her that it had stopped his headaches too.

Uryuu and Chad had basically turned their backs on him. _Assholes. _Couldn't they understand how he felt. Having been lied to.

Uryuu went on about how the past couldn't be changed, but now he had an obligation to help now. If it wasn't for_ HIM _then his mother might still be alive_. NO! _He didn't want anything to do with any of them.

Ichigo crept quickly in the bathroom looking back at the sleeping Orihime as she stirred into the sheets. She was beautiful and so sweet, her beauty almost the polar opposite of…

Ichigo stopped himself from completing the thought and his head pounded even more. He rummaged in Orihime's medicine cabinet for aspirin or something stronger. Of course she didn't have anything. She didn't like him self-medicating. He hated when she talked like that. she had tried several time unsuccessfully to heal whatever was causing them, but not even that helped.

He had to get across the hall and get dressed. His head was hurting so bad he was about to scream.

He gathered his clothes that had been discarded on their mad dash to sexual bliss the night before. Kissing her on the head, then taking an apple from the kitchen on his way to his apartment across the hall.

After everything that had happened he had planned to just move to Tokyo but Orihime talked him out of it reminding him his promise to his sisters not to leave until he graduated. Taking off to Tokyo was looking like a good idea again.

"Kurosaki san." Ichigo looked up bleary eyed seeing another neighbor, Emorichi.

"I see you had a good night." He nodded back towards Orihime's door and then at Ichigo's clothes in his arm. Emorichi was a tall slender guy maybe in his early 20's. he always dressed in black, rock and visual kei blaring from his apartment at all times of the day. He had a small black goatee adfn he had cut his shoulder length greasy looking jet black hair, now it was short and spiky. He was nice enough except he had women in and out of his apartment constantly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and slipped the key it the lock

"Whoa just a joke pal." Emorichi said hand up as if surrendering understanding Ichigo cold glare instantly." If that was my girlfriend I'd do the same thing too every chance I got. I'm having a party this tonight, you and the princess should drop by."

"Fuck off." Ichigo said plainly slamming his apartment door behind him. That guy was worse than his dad. He winced in pain, his head pounding like it was being hit by a bat, he stumbled down the hall to his bathroom and snatched open the cabinet pulling out his prescription.

FOR MIGRAINES the label said. … Take one every 6 hours.

He took two swallowing them with out water, and put two on the counter to take with him for later.

He got dressed for school.

Ichigo sighed, half way expecting to hear Yuzu calling him for now after a year and a half he still expected to hear her. He'd see her tonight when she came over with Karin for dinner. _**He**_ better not show up. Ichigo's head pounded again but it was dull and getting better each minute. He checked the time, and called Orihime.

"Hey…..Yeah…..needed something for my head…. ...I know... I know but...….. Anyway 'Hime your gonna be late for school if you don't get up…. Yeah."

He pulled the phone from his ear hearing her scream at the time, "I'll be ready in five I'll meet out side…..." their was an awkward silence. He stared at the phone, uncomfortable, eyes wide in panic. What should he say? She had said it again, he couldn't say it back. He couldn't lie and if he said what he felt it may hurt her.

"Mmm...Yeah.." She was making this harder than it had to be. When he had told her that it was an intense deep friendship. that she was precious to him, but nothing more... she had cried for days. He did care for Orihime, he had risked his life for her time and time again but it wasn't love, not romantic love. not like she had for him, not like he had for ... There was a sharp stabbing pain in his skull, he almost doubled over. He took a deep breath composing himself.

His sisters were still living with _**him, **_the supreme liar. That why he couldn't wouldn't allow himself to lie to Orihime. not the way others had lied to him.

Ichigo felt a sharp pain. He took another deep breath and finished getting dressed.

.

Orihime held his hand and chatted away as they walked to school. They had to leave earlier and walk the long way around because Ichigo didn't want to pass certain houses on his way to school.

Being a junior had changed most of the classes so now he wasn't in homeroom with people he was once so close too, which suited him just fine.

His homeroom teacher Mr. Wakaba was a young guy, and liked flirting with the female student more than teaching. With the exception of Orihime everyone in his homeroom was new, or course he saw them at lunch or at festivals years before, but he hadn't really known them, Hell he didn't even really know them now. He didn't care, too.

The day passed in a blur; it always did. Ichigo was doing what it took to get by, he had one more year then he would leave and go to Tokyo.

He felt a light throbbing thru the haze of the migraine medicine. Reiatsu. A Hollow... yeah. Somewhere near by. It was faint. the medicine was doing it job, the more he tried to suppress his abilities the more intense the headaches. they had been flaring up again lately. _Couldn't they keep things under control?_ He clinched his fist, that wasn't his concern anymore.

"Kurosaki-kun?" He could hear Orihime whisper his name.

"I'm fine." He said to her.

He felt the reiatsu of Chad and Uryuu flair, then move away from the school. They were still on the job, after all they knew now they were still on the job. He laughed to himself. _Suckers._

_._

_._

_._

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 mind field

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON **

sorry this had all kinds of typos in it I was just so excite dot get it out

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Mind Field**

Ichigo blinked shaking his head, coming back to his present surroundings. The headache had a tendency to cause him to blank out a few moments.

"Ahh did you hear me?" the blond girl with tan skin said. Her backpack looked like a cat, her other equally tan friends were giggling and staring at Ichigo covering their mouths as they traded compliments about him.

"Hmmm... I apologize. What was your order?" He was at work, a waiter, he had wanted to be in the kitchen away from everyone when the took the job at Ka**n**peki na Ryoori restaurant, but the owner, Haru Takemago saw how much his young female patrons liked him, and made him a waiter. He was wearing black slacks, a crisp white shirt and a red apron around his waist.

Tips were good and helped him pay his rent. Isshin had offered to pay but Ichigo had refused.

"I said I want two Oyaku Donburi and one tempura udon and 3 CC lemon." He wrote down the order this time, as she stared in his eyes, openly flirting with him. twirling her honey blond hair around her finger.

"So what time do you get off?"

"Ahh.. around 8."

"What school do you go to?"

"Ahh Karakura High School."

"Hey you're that Kurosaki kid, One of my boyfriends says your a bad-ass."

"Not really, just a bad reputation."

"I like bad asses, and bad reputations." She leaned forward staring at him lustfully. Ichigo pretended to blush, he was used to it now. He wasn't the least turned on. they were all cute alright but they smelled like smoke and liquor. It was hurting his nose, he felt a dull throb begin. The smile stayed plastered to his face.

"You should you have a bad reputation you slut." they giggled. Ichigo smiled, rubbing his head.

"Really that's cool and I'll get your drinks."

"There's a party later, do you want to go?"

"Sorry I can't," He looked back at Orihime. She was a waitress working with had hired her when she saw her come to visit Ichigo one night and her had her out as eye candy for all the perverted high school guys and businessmen that came in. Of course she always went home with 5 times as many tips as he did.

Ichigo walked back to the kitchen.

"I need two Oyaku donburi and a tempura udon for table one."

"Whooo Ichigo..." Sachi Mobura said, he worked in the kitchen an he was definitely a perv. Ichigo was sure he some shrine up to Orihime in his home but as long as he kept his hands to himself then they were cool. " Did you get any numbers, or email?" he said with a lecherous smile.

"What? No." he said looking back at his table full of girls and smiling, then turning back dead face to Sachi. "Fill the order please."

"Why are you so angry all the time man. You get to go home with that fine pi-" Ichigo shot him a look as sharp as Zangetsu.

"NO! Wait I mean, the lovely Orihime," Sach said cleaning up his language fumbling with the orders he was trying to fill.

"Leave him alone Sa-cho" Takemago said coming in on the conversation and patting Ichigo on the back. "At least he's smiling for the ladies. That's what keeps bringing them in." Takemago was a a short barrel chest man, with skinny legs. He looked like an orange with two toothpicks for legs. But he was well dressed,he tried to dress like his clientele, which was something to see. His graying hair was re-dyed black every few weeks and today he was wearing a pair of sunglasses that were too small for his head.

"Remember I'm leaving early tonight, my sisters are coming over for dinner. Your making the order right Sachi?"

"Got it Ichigo." Sachi said saluting to him.

"On a Friday night Kurosaki?" Takemago said almost pouting as the restaurant was filling up.

"I've already missed like 3 dinners with them because of cram school, so I'm not missing it tonight, besides you already said it was okay so I'm leaving at 8 Takemago."

Takemago remembered staying yes and now was trying to get out of it, but he didn't want to lose Ichigo all together and definitely not Orihime.

"Ok you got me, Kurosaki, just do that last table and you guys can go."

Ichigo headed to his table, smile plastered to his face.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Hi Ichigo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"C'mon.." _

_"I don't want too."_

_"This is stupid, you guys can't keep going on like this."_

_"He did it." _

_They walked into Kanpeki na Ryoori Restaurant. Looking around. Tatsuki looked around, She sighed, in relief seeing Ichigo. He was working tonight. She knew it she wouldn't be able to get Chad and Uryuu to come with her again after she had sprung this on them. They call piled into the restaurant. Mizuiro Chad Keigo Uryuu. She had treated everyone to a movei and suggested they go out to eat, Uryuu had tried to cut out when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu getting stronger the closer they got to the restaurant, but a swift kick in the nuts from Tatsuki had incapacitated him. Chad didn't want to hurt any of his friends, ore get hurt(he was a little afraid of Tatsuki) so had agreed to come along quietly._

Ichigo stared in shock at the table full of people he used to call friend. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ryou,Chizuru, Mahana,Michiru Uryuu and Chad.

"What do you guys want?

"We came to eat and see you," Tatsuki said cheerily.

Ichigo cut his eyes at Uryuu who adjusted his glasses and turned away.

"Hey Kurosaki." Chad said. Ichigo nodded at him.

"We miss you." Mizuiro said.

"Ahh yeah we do," Keigo chimed in after feeling the burn of Tatsuki's elbow in his ribs. Can I get and order of ten ju?" Tatsuki elbowed him again. "I thought we came to eat?" he mumbled to her."I'm hungry."

"You wanna do something after work tonight, we're gonna see another movie."

"No, I'm hanging out with my sisters tonight." he looked at his watch 7:55pm. He was uncomfortable, though a part of him was happy very happy to see them.

Orihime looked at her watch as the two men stared at her breasts tying to pretend they were looking at the menu, she knew it was almost time for she and Ichigo out head out and meet Karin and Yuzu. She looked around the busy restaurant seeing Ichigo, she looked to his table seeing Tatsuki and the others.

"Tatsuki... TATSUKI!"

Tatsuki looked up seeing Orihime, bounding over to them, Tatsuki hugged her. "Orihime," she said "its so good to see her."

Uryuu stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

_Ishida._

Ichigo let the girls reconnect and told Takemago that his last able was full of old friends and to make sure they got whatever they wanted. He delivered to the orders to the flirty tan girls and and took his dinner and left out the back exit of the store. He felt he had kept Orihime from her friends long enough so he didn't want to pull her away from them now.

Ichigo rounded the corner from the restaurant heading to the clinic.

"Ichigo there you are," He looked up seeing Yuzu running to him. she threw her arms around his waist hugging him fiercely.

"Ahh Yuzu what are you doing here,? I was coming to get you?"

"I know but we decided to come here."

"Hey Ichigo" Karin said hugging him trying to sound nonchalant. She covered her head in his chest trying to hide her tears. She missed him so much.

"Hey Karin. You're getting taller every time I see you."

"If you saw us more often then it wouldn't seem like a shock." She looked up at him angrily.

"Ahh...I'm sorry Karin. With cram school and work its just hard right now," He looked around.

"Your fathers not here Ichigo." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Kisuke Urahara.

"Yeah dads away on business, so we're staying with Urahara -san," Yuzu said taking the bag of food from Ichigo.

"Away on business?"

"Yeah, he took your old post Ichigo." Urahara said. "Rukia's not here. He was backing up Zennosuke, something came up with... he looked at the girls they still didn't know everything yet. "HQ and he's been there."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes angrily.

"So I'm taking care of these fine ladies until he shows up."

"Fine." Ichigo said. "Lets go.." they headed toward Ichigo's apartment. the girls running ahead, ready to eat.

"Your father's missing," Urahara said, flash stepping next to Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"He was taking over your duties for Karakura town but somethings come up in the Seireitei, we can't get any info. They had called to see if Isshin could help but that was 3 weeks ago and we haven't heard any info from them. We just tell the girls the business trip has been extended, but I don't know how much longer I can keep telling them that." Urahara waited for a response that didn't come..

"Well I just thought you should know." he said happily lifting up his fan,"Don't worry Yoruichi is on the hunt for info and I'll be back to get the girls on Sunday night."

.

.

.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3 heavens wilderness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON**

**********Beta by- DeviantHollow**  


Different take on current manga story line- Ichigo has found out Isshin is a shinigami and is not to happy having been lied to all his life. He has distanced himself from the Gotei 13 and ALL shinigami.

* * *

**UNAVOIDABLE Fate of the Black Cape**

chapter 3 - Heaven's Wilderness

Ichigo smiled listening intently while Yuzu went over her day by day experiences since the last time she had seen him. She was careful not to bring up their father. She was a light, happy girl but still perceptive in her own way. She didn't know why her father and brother weren't talking. She had asked her father repeatedly, he had only said that Ichigo was angry with him and it was up to Ichigo to forgive him. Isshin assured Yuzu that it was all up to Ichigo because he still loved her brother as much as ever.

Ichigo had refused to talk about it. Yuzu had given up, she was just happy to be by him now. In her tales Yuzu had also left out the fact that she and Karin had taken to sleeping in his room every night now. Just to be close to his things since they couldn't be close to him.

Everything felt normal, again. Their evening was going along nicely, after eating dinner, they had spent time talking, then played some video games.

Ichigo was sitting on the sofa now, with his sisters on either side while they watched the DVD that Yuzu had picked. Ichigo had his arms around each of them. His head hadn't been hurting since just after they came over. They always made him feel at peace.

Urahara's words were filtering in his thoughts.

_"Your father's missing."_

Ichigo hadn't said anything at the time, his face revealed nothing. But in the back of his mind he was jolted. He didn't know if it was happiness or fear.

He hated the guy. He wanted to be as far away from him as possible. But he didn't want him dead…or did he?

He looked at Yuzu smiling and giggling at the images flashing on the screen. She looked up at him seeking his agreement. He smiled at her, squeezing her closer to him giggling with her, tickling her ribcage, causing her to cry out louder in wild laughter.

Karin had been trying to stifle her laughter. But hearing Yuzu laughing instead of crying, Ichigo between them; it was like old times. Seeing her twin being attacked by their big brother she jumped on his back.

"You leave her alone, you big bully!" she said playfully pulling his shoulders.

"Oh, you want it too," he said reaching for her and pulling her over his shoulder and tickling her ribs as well. She laughed fully, quickly hiding her face behind her hands. She wanted to cry she was so happy.

.

Orihime was at Ichigo's door, with a raisin and cinnamon candy cake she had just finished baking. Her hand was lifted to knock on the door, but she heard them laughing.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun." she smiled, her heart aching at hearing him laughing with his sisters, his family. She wanted to share in it, be a welcomed part to it, but he had told her he wanted to spend time with them alone. She was just going to drop off the cake then leave. Hoping in the back of her mind that Yuzu or Karin would invite her to stay.

She sighed heavily, with a forlorn smile; she turned going back to her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yare, yare." Yamamoto said looking out from Squad One barracks. It was in a shambles. Unfortunately, it wasn't new. But this was no accident. He had been directly targeted but none of the attackers had been ferreted out yet.

The clean up was almost done and rebuilding was beginning in some of the lesser hit areas.

"Do we have any word on who has done this?"

"If anyone in Rukongai knows, they're not talking. We hit almost all the districts but nothing yet. "

"How about the causalities?"

"There are about a dozen or so shinigami that were killed in the initial blasts but other than that a lot of the injured are back up and on duty." Chojiro Sasakibe said with a slight bow.

"Any word on Lieutenant Abarai and Officer Kuchiki," Byakuya said coming up beside Yamamoto.

"We sent Kurosaki out after them just after they disappeared and we haven't had any word from him either, that was over two weeks ago." Chojiro replied.

"I see…" Byakuya said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokaji Hotta grabbed his jaw with one hand, and caught his fall with the other. The Captain was very powerful though she still looked like a teenager; she had held back or else his jaw would have been dislocated.

"After all this! All this planning and now the very object we had wanted to procure, YOU LOSE IT!"

Tokaji looked up at Yuugure Arashi. Her lips were curve into a snarl. Her big plum colored eyes squinted into slits as she tried to hold her temper. All the years of planning had been disintegrating in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Tokaji looked back at Lieutenant Hironobu. Hironobu nodded for him to get to his feet. Tokaji looked back at Yuugure, standing up straight, bracing himself for any other punishment she may have for him.

Yuugure's presence was daunting though she was barely 5' tall. Her silver bangs hung just below her eyebrows sweeping across her lashes and her long flowing silver hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing long leggings that ended at her ankles and black flats. She wore a top that laced up the front covering her proud breasts. Her cape draped over one shoulder and then tied under her opposite arm.

The mission wasn't a complete loss; they still had a way to get the object back. She looked back glowering at the shinigami that had been caught.

"Where are the other ones?"

"This one helped them escape but we're close to finding them." Jia Hironobu said stepping up next to Yuugure; he bowed slightly, his cobalt hair falling in his face. His amber eyes watched her, waiting for her next set of orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't we come back next week big brother?"

"He doesn't need us around bugging him, besides, dad'll be back," Karin said. She hated saying good-bye to her brother, so she didn't. She was heading out of Ichigo's apartment to Urahara who was waiting outside.

"See ya', Ichigo," Karin said waving at him as she left. In a lot of ways they were alike, Ichigo's heart sunk realizing it.

"I guess you're right," Yuzu said, before Ichigo could say yes or no. Yuzu accepted it right now, not wanting to be a burden to Ichigo, but if their father wasn't back yet then she would be spending next week with Ichigo even if he did have to cram school.

Yuzu gripped Ichigo's waist, hugging him fiercely. Then as her eyes filled with tears she ran from his apartment. "Bye, big brother."

"Yuzu..." he called after as she ran from his apartment. Deciding to follow after her, he ended up running into Orihime instead. Ichigo looked down the staircase as Yuzu ran to Urahara.

Urahara stroked her back cooing to her that everything would be okay. He looked back up at Ichigo, tipping is hat and heading off with the girls.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tried to listen. Was she still being followed? She hadn't felt Renji's reiatsu for quite a while now, but that didn't mean anything. She was on the farthest most outskirts of Rukongai, farther than she'd ever been. There was hardly anything living here. The landscape was barren, nothing but sand and dead branches. Scorched earth, where there weren't mounds and hills of sand. It was reminiscent of Hueco Mundo, though the real cloudless sky was visible. Te**n**goku No Muge**n** Arano (天国tの 無限 荒野/ Heaven's Infinite Wilderness) had a way of distorting things,…or was it the heat?

_Renji. _

Rukia thought back to their last run in with their pursuers.

_"GO RUKIA!"_

_"I can't leave you, Renji!"_

_"It's not helping anything if we're both here. GO!" He winked at her, being his overconfident self. He rushed headlong into the pursuers, with Zabimaru extended. She had no choice but to run and keep running. _

She tried to take a breath, grabbing her heaving chest. Her lungs were burning, her mouth bone-dry. The heat was oppressive when she wasn't sucking in dust it was just plain hard to breath. Sweat poured from her, she tried to resist tasting the salty liquid, it only made things much worse.

She had faith in him. He had promised not to die. She'd kill him if he lied to her. So, she kept moving.

Her tongue running over her cracked lips, wincing at the stinging pain. Her eyes were stinging as well; they couldn't even water any more. She had run almost constantly over the last few days.

She had to get to the Seireitei to tell them, warn them. But warn them about what? She, herself, still didn't understand what was going on. She somehow knew_** they'd**_ be watching, though.

She had put off the idea but things were getting desperate. If she could get to Urahara's she could get some help, rest even, and then get back to the Seireitei by way of the Human world. It still didn't feel like the best of ideas because of who she didn't want to run into...But there were more serious things bigger than that now.

She took a deep breath raising her fatigued arms to open a Senkaimon. She would have to be fast and careful, with no Hell Butterfly she would be at a disadvantage. Her arms were shaking, she could barely stand.

She decided she'd rest a few hours to gather some strength because if she went through the Senkaimon the way she was now, no Hell Butterfly, the Dangai would make quick work of her and it would be all for nothing. She felt around in her pocket feeling the cool pearl-like sphere. This is what they were after; she pulled it out rolling it in her hand and over her forehead. It was always cool to the touch no matter how long it was in her pocket or how ever long she was in the heat.

When she had first seen it she thought it was the Hogyoku, but realized it was much smaller and the cherry rich color it was now, made it look like a small piece of candy.

She rolled it over her forehead once more then put it in her pocket.

She huddled in a sandy ravine while pulling dead branches over her, trying to calm her mind and while also trying to suppress her reiatsu, in case any one she didn't know came looking for her. Fatigue took her instantly.

.

.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4 homecoming

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

******Beta by- DeviantHollow**

* * *

**UNAVOIDABLE Fate of the Black Cape**

chapter 4 - Homecoming

.

Ichigo was still thinking about Yuzu hours after she and Karin had left with Urahara. What if his father didn't come back?

He knew he couldn't leave them alone. He shook it off feeling Orihime snuggle closer to him on his sofa. She had come over and helped him clean up after his sisters had left. Now they were watching a DVD. She was watching it more than he was.

"Are you hungry, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hmm? Ah, no, I'm fine." He put his arm around her, she looked up at him satisfied with her life.. "You want to spend the night, Orihime?"

He asked her before he was even aware that he was saying it. He had promised himself he wouldn't do this anymore, but he felt especially lonely after his sisters left.

She was slow to answer.

"Never-mind, I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh, no. It's not that…," She had only hesitated because she knew too, that he was just asking her because he was more so lonely than it being a desire to be with her. But she soon found out she didn't seem to care, that she just wanted to be with him. Be with him for as long as he allowed her to.

"I'll stay."

He had mixed feelings about her saying yes. Neither one of them was strong enough in this situation, which just made them sink deeper into it.

Ichigo leaned over, kissing Orihime softly on the lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder filled the cloudless night sky over Karakura town. Orihime rolled over in the sheets while draping her arm over Ichigo's chest. She hugged him, feeling her naked body press against his. He felt so good, so warm. So comforting. She wished every time they were together like this, that time would stop for them.

Ichigo stirred, she stiffened not wanting to wake him. It was so rare when he slept through the night.

Another clap of thunder shook Orihime, as she looked to the window. Rain hadn't been predicted but it wouldn't be the first time the weatherperson had gotten it wrong.

Ichigo shifted in the sheets again, Orihime stroking his forehead.

"Rukia…"

Orihime's breath caught, panic spreading on her face, her blood running cold. Tears ran down her cheeks almost instantly. Her paradise shattered at the mention of _her_ name.

She looked down at Ichigo's sleeping body like he was a foreigner, someone she didn't know. Her hand covering her mouth while her sobs became uncontrollable.

Thunder cracked again outside.

She rolled over in the bed, curling up, pulling the sheets up around her neck. She should be used it, its wasn't the first time he had called out her name in his sleep. She had stopped talking to him for a month the first time her did it. He had been so confused because she was too hurt to tell him and he honestly didn't remember saying it.

She was a fool. But she didn't care. She loved it, not matter how he had clumsily moved with her in their "relationship" tripping and hurting her unintentional as it was, she stayed, because she wanted to.

She tried to calm herself. He could have been dreaming of old missions they had together. They had been quite close before Ichigo had cut off all ties to the Soul Society. Maybe that's what his subconscious was dredging up. She kept telling herself, fooling herself, that was it and nothing more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu groped for his glasses in the darkness of his room. The thunder rousing him. He got out of his bed looking out the window. Not a cloud in the sky. But another sound of thunder rang out. There was something "behind" it. Something not quite right. He looked at the time.

3:48 AM

He headed to get dressed. If it was indeed nothing, he'd go back to sleep and call in absent to school, but if he was right. He needed to be ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad was standing outside his apartment building in just his sweat pants that he wore to bed, he had been out there, standing like a sentinel, staring at the sky since 1:44 AM.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara looked in on the girls. They were fast asleep. The thunder had done nothing to wake them. Tessai had already been alerted to watch over them in case Ururu and Jinta needed to head out with him for anything that may be coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder clapped again, this time like a thousand bombs going off, but what Urahara had noticed is that only a select few in Karakura town had even heard it. Any of it.

"Here it comes." He said holding his hat as the wind picked up. Jinta and Ururu readied themselves.

He had a pretty good view of Karakura from the roof of the store, at least to spot what he was looking for. He had felt the surging reiatsu of Chad and Uryu, they no doubt were watching the sky's like he was.

Clouds seemed to manifest from nothing just over Karakura river. These clouds were blue and swirling wildly. Then out of their midst a huge Senkaimon gate opened and like a shooting star a body exploded from it, followed closely by several others.

"That's our cue." Urahara said taking Jinta and Ururu in each arm and shunpo-ing to the site.

Chad and Uryu form their vantage points headed towards the river.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia sat up gasping for air. Her vision was blurry. The trees around her had broken her fall. She grabbed at the side of her chest, wincing. Something was indeed broken from within.

She had to get out of sight fast.

With as much noise that was made, Urahara or Yoruichi would be along at any moment. She had to stay hidden until then.

She ducked into the trees, arm across her chest and holding her side.

"Where is she?"

_Damn!_ She thought she had lost them in the Dangai. She took another breath wincing and moved deeper into the trees.

Tokaji Hotta and his small band had to work fast. Yuugure had sent him to capture the thief and he wasn't to return without her. She had also told him that there were quite a few ex-shinigami that lived in this town. He had to get out of there before they were alerted to his presence.

"She came down somewhere over here." Katai said sensing a bit of her reiatsu.

"Well, hurry up, we have to get out of here."

"How do we know she didn't shunpo away?"

"She was in Te**n**goku No Muge**n** Arano for over a week, it's a wonder she's not already dead. She probably used up all her energy to open that Senkaimon. No, she's around her some where. Check the trees and make it fast."

Rukia scowled behind a tree just within earshot. Unfortunately they were right, it was all she could do to just stay conscious. But she kept moving.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Jinta we're going to have to go back over the meaning of 'sneak attack'." Urahara said pulling on the brim of his hat and stepping in front of he and Ururu.

"Who the hell are you?" Tokaji said looking at the trio.

"My names Jinta Hanakari, that's Ururu Tsumugiya.."

"Hello." Ururu said curtsying.

"And the guy in the hat and clogs is our boss Kisuke Urahara.

"Again, Jinta...we should get information before we give it out." He looked confused and frustrated at the action ready Jinta. "Now that you know who we are, who might you be?"

"Urahara?" Tokaji said, looking at the shinigami. He was just as he was told and Tokaji knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Imoo! Katai! Kal fo kon.'"

"What?" Urahara was scratching his head as Tokaji disappeared.

"What did he say, Urahara-san?

"I have no Idea, Jinta. You two stay here."

.

Rukia was fighting to stay conscious, the thunder was getting louder. _Where is everybody, maybe, _she thought _I came out to far away and they're still trying to get to me._

She grabbed her aching ribs again. The copper taste on her tongue made her aware of the blood slowly filling her mouth.

She wiped her mouth trying to remain focused and alert.

"There you are little lady."

Rukia stiffened while slowly turning to see two men. She hadn't seen them before but they were dressed like the others.

She reached for her katana.

"Hold it right there. Just give us the orb, that's all we need then, and then you can get some sleep?"

Imoo looked at Katai puzzled, they had been told to kill her and take the orb or bring them both back.

Rukia took a defensive stance.

"Sion sollro ech fo cin ri," Katai said to Imoo.

Rukia stepped back, she had heard them speaking the same strange language amongst themselves before.

"The hard way it is." Imoo said, charging Rukia.

An arrow whizzed by his head, another grazing his shoulder and knocking him backwards, all in a split second.

"Stay where you are."

"Ishida…"

"Rukia, it's been a long time."

Rukia's heart swelled. It _had _been a long time and she was happier than ever to see him.

"Who are these men?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think they had something to do with the recent attack on Seireitei."

"Attack?" Uryu stayed aimed on the two men but cut his eyes back at Rukia.

"You talk too much." Katai said pulling out his katana. "Strike!" A wave of light headed at Uryu and Rukia.

Light engulfed the thicket of trees just as another clap of thunder hit. Uryu shielded Rukia with his body, but as the light disappeared neither were hurt.

"Are you ok? Chad's baritone voice was nothing but welcoming and warm.

"Chad." Rukia smiled as Uryu helped her to her feet.

"They're gone." Chad said.

"Well, that's most certainly not like you, Rukia, to make such a grand entrance." Urahara said appearing with Ururu and Jinta.

"Oh, Kisuke."

They had all come for her, she was smiling brightly on the inside though her face may not have been showing it.

"I need your hel-"

"Rukia!"

"Oh, dear." Kisuke said as Uryu caught Rukia's unconscious body.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

"Ahh, another player has joined the game." Kisuke said, seeing Orihime running up. "We got you right out of bed, too." He said referring to the fact that Orihime was just wearing panties and one of Ichigo's t-shirts

"Oh, Rukia, it is you." Orihime said pushing her way between Chad and Uryu to get to Rukia's unconscious body. Uryū looked at Orihime's state of dress. Biting his tongue and clinching his jaw, seeing that Rukia was going to be safe, he Hirenkyaku-ed away.

Orihime's heart fell as she saw him disappear out of the corner of her eyes, But she set her focus back onto Rukia.

She immediately released Shun Shun Rikka and began healing Rukia.

Urahara watched Orihime work as Chad and Jinta went to look for the ones who had come through the Senkaimon with her.

He glanced over his shoulder, there in the darkness, where he thought his reiatsu would go unnoticed.

"Couldn't stay away huh, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stood in the shadows, a few hundred yards from where Orihime was healing Rukia, he had felt her the moment she entered the human world. Her reiatsu had jolted him from his sound sleep like being yanked violently by the arm back to consciousness.

They had both sensed her diminished reiatsu. Though he pretended to Orihime that he was unaffected, he was far from being so.

Now he stood in the shadows like a stalker hoping to get a glimpse of her. But he couldn't, wouldn't, go to her even if she was taking her last breath.

.

.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 hindsight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON**

**********Beta by- DeviantHollow**  


Different take on current manga story line- Ichigo has found out Isshin is a shinigami and is not to happy having been lied to all his life. He has distanced himself from the Gotei 13 and ALL shinigami.

* * *

**UNAVOIDABLE Fate of The Black Cape**

**Chapter 5 - Hindsight**

**.**

Rukia sat up with a start; she looked around trying to take in her surroundings. She was panting, trying to remember. She had opened the Senkaimon, they had found her some how and she ran... they were behind her...

But she wasn't sweating. Her lips, though cracked, weren't stinging and it wasn't hot. Her mind was filled with uncontrollable thoughts of what had happened over the last few days.

She could breath. She grabbed her waist. To her surprise, it was bandaged.

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark room.

"You're safe now, Rukia." Kisuke's calm voice said, turning on the light. Rukia pulled the sheets of the futon around her still unsure. Then relaxed seeing his smiling face. He was sitting in the corner, his legs crossed. Uryu was standing against the wall behind him.

Rukia relaxed seeing she was among friends. She scanned the faces in the room. _HE_ wasn't among them, of course**. **But why didn't _that_ surprise her?

"Ah, Rukia!" Orihime ran in the room.

Rukia smiled slightly, not really knowing how to react. She glanced over Orihime's appearance, but after seeing that she was in one of _HIS_ t-shirts that Rukia recognized, her face fell immediately.

"Rukia." Chad gave Rukia a nod while he walked into the room behind Orihime.

"Are you all right?" Orihime asked, kneeling beside her and tenderly reaching for her head. Rukia subtly recoiled from Orihime's touch, and then they smiled at each other sheepishly.

"So what happened Rukia, who were those men?"

"I don't know…" she said just as puzzled as those around her.

"Ichigo's father was called to help, but where is he? Is he okay?" Orihime asked frantically, knowing that Ichigo would be happy with any news.

"He was fine when I last saw him."

They continued to bombard Rukia with questions, while she tried effortlessly to remember...

"Hold on, hold on." Rukia was getting confused and while at the same time confusing them.

"Thank you, Ururu." The little shop helper had brought Rukia a bowl of miso soup and a cup of tea. "Let me start from the beginning…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Kya!" Rukia lunged at the practice dummy with her Zanpakutou. She turned suddenly, swinging, catching its side and then quickly swirled again, her blade going along the throat.

She huffed looking at the triple death blow she landed, wiping her brow. She had been at it for hours, the sun was going down, bit she had to keep going.

_Nii-sama_ she thought, _He would d be so proud, although he might not ever admit it._

She calmed her mind while focusing her energy, she saw Sode no Shirayuki standing in front of her smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" Sode no asked.

Rukia nodded.

"It won't be easy," her pale skin seemed to glisten reflecting light when there was none.

"I want to try anyway."

She was going to try again. She was feeling good about it; she had gotten stronger, much stronger over the last year and a half. She had to or she would have gone crazy.

She felt energy building in the pit of her stomach and the base of her spine. She felt the familiar tingle causing her heart to pound, her blood to race; pressure was building in her heard. She tried to keep her mind focused on Sode no Shirayuki but she was moving farther and farther away, too fast for Rukia to keep up.

_NO! NO!_

Rukia tried to hold on to the feeling and get back to her center, but it was slipping away again. Then, like being underwater too long, she dropped her Zanpakutou gasping for air, her muscles and mind at their limit.

She had been practicing her Bankai with absolutely no success.

She tuned to look at Renji who was supposed to be coaching her, but he was fast asleep drooling and all, against a tree.

"Hey!" she slapped him in the head with her shoe. "Wake up, Idiot!"

"Huh? Ow, ow, ow! Damn it, Rukia!" He said jumping up and grabbing his head then trying to wipe off his chin. "What is it?"

"You were suppose to be coaching me, Helping me with my Bankai? Ring any bells?

Rukia was working on becoming a seated officer. Sure Byakuya had wanted her to remain unseated to keep her out of danger but a lot of good that did. Danger always seemed to find her never the less, so she felt she might as well have the title too. The third seat was open but Ukitake was still firm on Byakuya's reasoning and was making her actual test to the third seat more difficult than it needed to be. But she'd show them, she'd show them all.

"Rukia, don't push yourself," he looked at the tattered and cut covered wooden sparring partner.

"Don't you start to, Renji."

"Hey, I'm all for you going for the third seat and all, but you don't have to try so hard. Relax and more of it will come. You're your own worst enemy now."

She clinched her teeth. She wasn't going to get any more help out of him today.

"Let's go get something eat, you'll feel better." He put his arm around her shoulder

"I'm not hungry," she shrugged away huffing.

GRRRAAWNNN. They both looked down at her stomach. She looked embarrassed.

"Well maybe a little. You're treating."

"Me? Why!"

"Because you were sleeping on the job, idiot."

**BBBOOOOMMM! **They both ducked for cover as the ground shook with a massive explosion.

"What the-!" Renji said taking out his zanpakutou. They looked around, seeing smoke and fire already reaching for the sky.

"Lets go!" Rukia said already ahead of him, her zanpakutou ready as she headed to the site.

**BBBBOOOOOOMMMM**! They stopped in mid-air as another explosion erupted; screams and shouts were already swarming the air as other shinigami headed to the site.

They ducked, while shunpo-ing out-of-the-way, as debris rained down upon them, still racing steadily to the site

"What the hells going on?"

**BBBBOOOOOOMMMM**!

Another explosion ripped through the Seireitei filling the air with thicker, choking dust and huge chunks of stone and other debris.

"Damn another one..." Renji said

"Renji, look out!" Rukia said as a huge chunk of a building barreled straight for him. He shunpo-ed, getting away just in time.

"Let's get lower," he said and they went to the ground running through the streets.

"What happened?" Renji asked one of the running officers.

"We don't know. Something hit or went off near the squad One barracks."

"Capt. Commander!"

They looked at each other and ran down the pathway. The explosions had been so fierce, that even meters away, the buildings where damaged whether by force of the blast or by debris

Rukia and Renji began to help the injured and trapped shinigami they saw. Pulling wreckage from them and pulling them out of harms way.

They both climbed into buildings where exits had been shut off and pulled out people that were trapped inside.

After several minutes, no one still had any clue as to what was going on.

"Is there anyone else inside?" Rukia asked Ren at Squad 12 building.

"I don't know," Ren coughed.

Suddenly becoming still, Rukia heard faint screams.

"It's coming from inside!" she said, wiggling through a small crack in the wall. "Let's go!"

"How am I supposed to get through there?" Renji said unable to get through the small crack that Rukia went through

Rukia gingerly maneuvered through the debris, trying to focus on the shouts.

She saw a hand reaching through a pile of rubble.

"I'm here hold on..." Rukia said while climbing up to help.

Rukia saw that it was Benja Keito from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

"Kuchiki-san…"

"Hold on," Rukia said looking through the rocks at Benja.

"Please stop him, their-"

She had a hold of Benja's hand but she felt the girl jerk then go limp and she frantically looked through the cracks seeing a blade leaving her back.

"Hey! STOP! Renji, there's someone in there!"

"What?" Renji said, looking around finally making it to Rukia.

"He just killed her!"

"WHO?" Renji looked around.

"Move back…BANKAI!...Howl, ZABIMARU!" In an instant his extended zanpakutou crashed through the rock throwing Benja's body to the ground along with the rocks. Rukia jumped down through the hole running over to her. She was cut alright, a wound in her back.

Renji looked at Rukia and the dead girl

"I see him," Renji said, taking off after the killer.

Rukia closed Benja's eyes and ran after Renji.

They chased him through the halls of squad 12 and out into the almost deserted Seireitei, as mostly all other shinigami's had gone to the site of the blasts.

"Stop right there." Rukia commanded. He was dressed head to toe in black, only his amber eyes visible.

The hooded killer didn't stop running but looked back before disappearing around a corner.

"Where'd he go?"

They followed but he was nowhere in sight

Rukia saw something from the corner of her eye flicker.

"Here…" Rukia shouted shunpo-ing.

"STOP! STOP!"

"**HADO 33**!"

Rukia fired off her kido to try and stop or hinder the movement of the intruder. But he was much to fast and he seemed to know where he was going.

They had pursued him to the walls of the Seireitei.

"GOTCHA NOW, ASSHOLE!"Renji said, stopping and pointing Zabimaru at the black clad demon.

"GIVE UP!"

The strangers eyes seemed to smile as he pulled out a sword.

"He has a zanpakutou…"

"Is he a shinigami?"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

The stranger didn't thrust the sword at Rukia or Renji but faced the wall of the Seireitei.

"Where do you think you're going! That's made of Sekkiseki! You can't get through that!"

"Cith Folrio Fo Fiddirie!" A bright blinding blue shot was channeled through the sword itself and blasted a hole right through the wall.

"WHAT THE- !"Rukia started.

"-FUCK!" Renji finished.

The intruder quickly made his escape through the hole.

The two friends looked at each other, heads then turning to look back at the swirling dark clouds over the Seireitei and then back towards the person that was probably responsible for it.

They headed out after him.

.

.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 hindsight pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**********Beta by- DeviantHollow**  


**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON**

**for fanfic and non-fanfic smexiness please visit me - http : / trixipixi dot wordpress dot com / (just take out the spaces)  
**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 6 – Hindsight pt2**

**.**

Ichigo sat in his apartment, his body slumped over, his hands on either side of his head. His eyes were wide and panicked. His head was pounding like someone was hitting him in the temples with a baseball bat. He had taken 4 of his migraine pills but nothing had calmed or dulled the pain.

The pain was about to drive him insane.

He kept seeing _her_ lying there unconscious.

_Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. _

Her name was playing in his head like a mantra. He couldn't stop saying it or hearing it or even seeing her.

His heart was beating against his chest like a drum. He could almost see his chest thumping when he saw her laying there. Why couldn't he go to her? Why should he?

His mind was at war. He couldn't do anything to stop it. And where was Orihime? Rukia was out of danger now. Ichigo had felt her reiatsu grow stronger the moment Orihime was at her side. Why wasn't she back yet?

xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia's hands were shaking as she held her tea cup. Everything that had happened over the last three weeks was flooding back to her clear as day. She looked down at her last few sips of tea in her cup, her eyes squinting trying to comprehend how the fog had been lifted so easily and completely from her mind. She looked up at Urahara who smiled innocently at her.

She finished the tea off and looked back around at the room. Taking a deep breath as if to brace herself, she continued her story.

**xxxxxxxx**

Rukia and Renji recklessly headed out through the gaping hole in the wall of the Seireitei as the dust filled the air. People in the Rukongai were yelling and crying as they had barely just been missed by the flying debris. Rukia hesitated for a minute thinking if she should stop and guard the hole in the wall, but she couldn't leave Renji to fight that guy alone not when he was able to demolish Sekkiseki so easily.

Only for an instant did they lose site of the culprit but cries and shouts from the streets led the two shinigami in the right direction.

They wanted to keep their distance so he wouldn't pull out his Zanpakutou again and cause more destruction and loss of life.

Their chase took them through the west side of the Rukongai further and further out through the districts. Any place that may not have been safe for the shinigami to go didn't matter, as Rukia and Renji were only there for a few fleeting moments, as she shunpoed from street to rooftop, through rooms and over carts all in pursuit of the masked intruder.

They would try to surround or corral him but he always broke through or lifted his Zanpakutou as if he would "fire" it causing Rukia or Renji to retreat for the moment when too many innocent souls were around.

They continued pursuing him all through the day, finally arriving in district north 80. They were frowned upon and watched closely by the seemly souls that inhabited the area.

"Watch yourself." Renji said seeing that they were outnumbered with new enemies. People in the farther districts didn't take kindly to shinigami presences.

Rukia tried to avoid eye contact while focusing on following the fleeing warrior.

"What are you damned high and mighty shinigami doing out here?" A tall thick man with a crew cut said positioning himself in-front of Rukia and Renji as they made their way down the street.

"Move aside. We have no business with you." Renji said stepping in front of Rukia.

"Well, I got business with you." the man said snarling at Renji.

"And this little one." Another district 80 resident said sidling up next to Rukia. He was medium height, rail thin and the top of his head was bald. Though what little hair he had was cut very close around the sides. He had bright blue eyes that seemed in great contrast to his ruddy skin and five o'clock shadow.

"Don't touch me!" Rukia scowled pointing her Zanpakutou at him.

"Or what?" More men seemed to crawl out from the shadows as the fist man spoke. Rukia tried to look between the emerging bodies to see where the culprit had gone.

He had stopped for a moment to look back and observe the commotion, his eyes smiling as he disappeared into the crowd.

"He's getting away, Renji…"

"I see that." Renji said annoyed while watching the advancing men.

"We don't have time for this," Rukia moved in front of Renji. "Hado 33, Soukatsui

!" She lifted her arm as if to fire the kido spell directly at the many forces of men in front of her but instead she aimed at the ground in front of them. And then she hollered, "Tenran!"

"Hey! Warn me first!" Renji squealed trying to stay behind Rukia as the whirlwind blast went through her sword blowing the assailants miles away through the district.

"Lets go!"

x

Rukia and Renji had caught up with the person almost instantly. He was a stranger in these parts as well seeing as he had been stopped by the local thugs. Although, from the looks of it, he had not been as gentle getting through them as Rukia had. Dead bodies littered the streets as they picked up the pursuit.

They found him face to face with another wild pack of thugs. His back to them.

"Hold it right there." Renji said angrily he was way too tired of chasing this guy. "It's either us or them."

"If you come with us you'll get a fair trial." Rukia added.

The offender slowly turned to face Rukia and Renji as the thugs behind him kept advancing.

"Who are you?"

"My, what a lot of questions you have. A fair trial you say…"

"Yes, just come with us quietly," Rukia said still watching the men behind him get closer.

"I think all take may chances with them," The man said his eyes smiling. "At least I know what I'm dealing with."

The men behind him stopped short just as they got right on him. "I mean, they're with _**me**_ after all."

Rukia and Renji's eyes widened in shock as the men pulled their cloaks off, revealing what looked like odd military attire.

Xxxx The culprit pulled off his black disguise revealing the same uniform.

"W-What?"

Rukia and Renji took a step back looking behind them seeing the angry thugs of the district rousing and heading back toward them.

"Shit!"

"Head home little shinigami." The head guy said while taking off his mask revealing his long cobalt blue hair.

His mouth was turned up in a cruel smile.

"Like hell..."

"We're defiantly not going back with out you…Tenran!"

"Ahhh! Rrrukia! What did I say!" Renji said ducking behind Rukia as she shot off the kido spell again.

The cobalt-haired man pulled out the Zanpakutou and held it up, taking the full force of the kido spell, engulfing it into the sword.

Renji and Rukia, and even he himself, were surprised by the ability. Each looking at the sword in awe for a brief instant.

The man then smiled and turned the sword back to point at Rukia and Renji. They shunpoed just in time as the whirlwind blast once again went flying through the air.

"Let's go!" He waved his arm and the group rode away on horses.

Rukia and Renji were back in pursuit, going past District 80 to the edges of heaven's wilderness.

"Te**n**goku No Muge**n** Arano..." Renji said stopping short before they entered the wasteland. "We should go back, Rukia. Get some reinforcements."

"Are you insane, Renji? We've come way too far to turn back and by then they'll be long gone..." She paced at the edge of the wasteland, too.

Both hesitant to step foot inside its boundaries. The effects of the area were felt even before actually crossing the threshold but the enemies had gone in so easily and headstrong. Didn't they know what it could do? Besides being barren, hot, no rain ever hit this spot. Despair grabbed hold like hand around one's throat, draining life from bodies. It distorted time and space.

Everyone had heard of Te**n**goku No Muge**n** Arano. Rukia had first heard of it when she was living in Rukongai. It was told to little kids to keep them quiet and obedient. Shopkeepers would often tell them if they caught them stealing they would take them to Te**n**goku No Muge**n** Arano and leave them there to wander and rot.

Rukia remembered that Renji had always hated hearing stories about this place. The vast emptiness, the loneliness of it all. He had once confessed to her that this place was what scared him the most.

They had no choice. They both knew it. Rukia went to step past the barrier.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted her name as he lunged for her.

"What?"

He grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes. For the first time she saw uncertainty there. If he had ever been uncertain or afraid he had always been good at hiding it, but now that was all gone.

"I- I…"

"Renji…," She said feeling what may be coming. "We'll be fine together, you'll see." As a last effort to reassure him, she grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. She smiled up at him trying to further reassure him. Whatever he was going to say was stuck in his throat. He pulled her close to embrace her while he gathered his senses.

His familiar cocky smile spread across his face again.

"Let's go."

.

.

to be continued ….


End file.
